The FT Squad's Adventures Series
"The FT Squad's Adventures" series, is an upcoming adventures series created by kylgrv. Unlike most other adventures series movies, the movies in this series are being posted on deviant art, although some pictures related to them are on YouTube under kylgrv's channel. This series stars a team of teenage heros who came from a different universe and are adventuring into other universes to explore, be more social, and battle bitter enemies with their special skills and close allies. FT SQUAD MEMBERS *Kyle - Kyle the otter (also the main mascot for kylgrv's channel), is the leader of the team as well as martial arts fighter. He once was a solitary person, but after joining the FT Squad, he became more social and active than he once was. He considers himself responsible and wishes for the best of his friends, but he also loves having fun and he hates boredom. He's a very friendly otter, and is engaged with Kristen the Otter. *Rudy - Rudy the alligator, is the swimming genius of the team, but also a bit of a rival to Kyle. His personality is brash and arrogant, and he competes with Kyle in numerous activities that both of them are graet at, such as video gaming, surfing, racing, etc. However, Rudy is just as kind hearted as his friends, and he never lets anything or anyone bad harm his friends. He also serves as the loyal second in command. *Hopper (Dennis) - Hopper the frog (who was once called Dennis), is the smallest, youngest and the funniest member who knows a lot about athletics and gymnastics. *Cassidy - Cassidy the pelican, is the cowgirl lover who is very cheerful and kind. She loves western themed media and has her own rope and cowgirl hat. In fact, she doesn't take off her hat or boots, unless if it's a special holiday like Christmas or Halloween. *Kimmy - Kimmy the elephant, is the largest member who is considered by her friends to be the motherly member. She's very calm and polite, but also a bit of a big sister figure to everyone of the members. *Kristen (wrightgirl11) - Kristen the otter, (user of YouTube account, wrightgirl11) is the newest member who is Kyle's girlfriend. When it comes to special skills, Kristen's is singing. Kristen first met Kyle in "Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol," and after a few adventures with the Wubb Girlz, Kristen joined the team as the newest member. 'ALLIES' *Rex - Rex is the orange Tyrannosaurus Rex from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Rex is very polite and friendly, though he can get shy sometimes. He has a very big heart and likes children. *Elsa - Elsa is the lavender Pteradactyl from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." She first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Elsa is the only female reptile of the group and has a crush on Rex. She often flirts with him, though Rex gets nervous when this happens. *Dweeb - Dweeb is the green Parasaurolophus from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Dweeb is sort of dim witted, with a wavy crest and buck teeth on his snout. But just like his other friends, he's very sweet and lovable. *Woog - Woog is the blue Triceratops from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Woog is a very gentle dinosaur with a big appetite. He often gets hungry, but he is always there for his friends. *Yao - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Ling and Chien Po. Yao is famous for taking on tough opponents, despite his obese size. *Ling - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Chien Po. Ling is known to be the funniest of the duo, often trying to impress girls. *Chien Po - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad somewhat got along with him, because of his kindness, unlike the other two soldiers, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Ling. Chien Po is the one who loves food, just like Woog. *Wubbzy - One of Kyle's best friends and smaller and yellower version of Tigger. He loves to bounce on his springy tail and play kickity kick ball. Kyle first met Wubbzy in "Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol." In The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast, Wubbzy, along with Widget, Walden and Daizy, decides to join the team. Kyle and Wubbzy are close friends, with a big brother/little brother relationship. Kyle is always prepared to help Wubbzy when he needs it. *Daizy - One of Wubbzy's best friends and little sister figure to Kristen. She loves planting flowers and is very cheerful. She often teams up with Wubbzy. *Widget - One of Wubbzy's best friends and inventing genius to the team. Widget is famous for inventing all sorts of machines, though most of them tend to malfunction and cause problems. *Walden - One of Wubbzy's best friends and book worm of the team. Walden is very intelligent and knows much about science, as well as books and art. *Peanut Otter - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster brother. Though not necessarily a travelling member, he supports the team with his siblings. He is a fan of "Bucky Space Beaver" comic books, and doesn't prefer dancing, especially in the Noodle Dance (although he eventually joins in.) *Baby Butter Otter - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster baby sister. Though not necessarily a travelling member, she supports the team with her siblings. She doesn't talk much, but she's kind and cheerful in every way. *Jelly Otter - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster sister. Thought not necessarily a travelling member, she supports the team with her siblings. She is very creative and whenever there is a problem, she insists on doing a Noodle Dance. Often times she comes up with an idea that doesn't work, but by working together with her siblings and friends, she can get through it. *Colonel Hathi - The commander of an elephant army from India. First met in "The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book," the squad first thought of him as a local of the jungle, but this changed when the team encountered him again in "The FT Squad Meets Mulan," where he helps Captain Li Shang train the Chinese military. Hathi even declares the squad, including the females of the team, under his command, so that they wouldn't face any death penalty. After the defeat of the huns, Hathi, along with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, joins the squad and acts as one of the leaders, though he is more than willing to take orders from Kyle when necessary. *Donkey - A fairytale donkey and friend of Shrek's. Just like Ling, he's very funny and whacky, but he always tries his best to help. *MermaidMan - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and BarnacleBoy were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He knows what it takes to be a hero, but goes out of control when someone mentions the word 'evil.' *Barnacle Boy - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and MermaidMan were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is less cooperative than MermaidMan and often gets annoyed by him, but he still enjoys his job as a superhero nonetheless. *Lightning McQueen (future member) - Lightning McQueen is a skilled race car who the FT Squad met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Lightning was once an arrogant racer who had little friends, but while staying in Radiator Springs to repair the road after an unfortunate accident, he started understanding the importance of friendship and love, rather than fame. He falls in love with Sally, an attorney, and becomes best friends with Mater and Kristen the Otter. Eventually, sometime in the future, McQueen and Mater will decide to travel with the FT Squad on their adventures. *Sir Tow Mater (future member) - Sir Tow Mater is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. ''Mater is the first to befriend Lightning McQueen during his stay in Radiator Springs and he shows McQueen how to do Tractor Trippin' and how to drive backwards. Mater becomes close friends with Kristen and Kyle and often gets curious about what their squadron do in their adventures. Eventually, sometime in the future, Mater, along with McQueen will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Mirta (future member) - Mirta is a hybrid of witch and fairy from the Magix universe. First introduced in ''The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club, ''Mirta was a witch who originally attended Cloud Tower with her best friend Lucy, but eventually chose to exchange to Alfea for fairies where it was more happier and comfortable for her. Even though the FT Squad doesn't interact with her often, at the end of the first season, they will offer Mirta a place in their squadron so that she doesn't get lonely. Mirta will agree, even though she will still keep in touch with Lucy and the Winx Club. *Pterano (future member) - Pterano is Petrie's uncle who was expelled from the herds trying to reach the Great Valley for an irresponsible action. A while later, he reunites with his nephew upon hearing about a flying rock that Littlefoot saw a night before that was declared "the stone of cold fire." Littlefoot and his friends, along with the FT Squad were suspicious of Pterano and after an adventure to reach the stone, as well as rescue Ducky who was kidnapped by Pterano and his goons, Rinkus and Sierra, they found it on a forbidden volcano.Pterano thought the rock possessed special powers, but upon noticing that it was just a regular meteor, felt guilty of his actions and endangering the kids, but redeemed himself after saving Ducky. Upon returning to the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck explained that Pterano's action was unacceptable, but for saving the children his punishment got reduced. He got banished to the Mysterious Beyond for five cold times (or winters). The FT Squad concluded that the Mysterious Beyond also included the areas that were outside the Great Valley, and Commander Atom, the squad's chief and role model, saw that Pterano has made a change and gave him a second chance. Pterano will eventually join the team as a member, even though everyone will keep an eye on him at times. *Speedy the Snail (future member) - Speedy the snail is a smooth talking, music loving snail who befriended Timon and Pumbaa and the FT Squad when they were shipped to Paris France. Speedy loves to sing and often suggests singing when something bad happens. Speedy will eventually decide to travel with the FT Squad on their adventures at some point in the future. Upcoming Movies These movies consist of at least all six original members. The status of the backup allies will be determined by kylgrv, based on whether or not the allies appeared in the same movie. Some of these movies are on DeviantArt. These movies will be in chronological order with the story. '''SEASON 1' * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King *The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story *The FT Squad Meets Gumby *The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur *The FT Squad Meets Tarzan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book *The FT Squad Meets Hercules *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2 *The FT Squad Meets Mulan SEASON 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride *The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas *The FT Squad Meets Shrek *The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid *The FT Squad's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Ice Age *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension SEASON 3 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *The FT Squad's Adventures in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats: The Movie *The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sleeping Beauty *The FT Squad's Adventures in Robin Hood *The FT Squad and the Return of Jafar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Fox and the Hound *The FT Squad goes UP *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Tigger Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: The Meltdown *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin and the King of Thieves SEASON 4 *The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess *The FT Squad in Piglet's BIG Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats Go Wild *The FT Squad's Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven *The FT Squad in a Goofy Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland Other Movies These movies consist of adventures that only a certain number of squad members are in. Some of these include the adventures of Kyle before he set foot in Dimension 3. While the first ten of movies in the list are in chronological order, some of the movies below them might not be. *Kyle's Adventures in Meet the Robinsons *Kyle Goes on a Chipmunk Adventure *Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Kyle's Adventures in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time *Kyle and Kristen in An American Tail *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Kyle's Adventures in The Wild Thornberry's Movie *Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64 *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Kaya and Kristen's Adventures in Dora Saves the Mermaids *Kaya and Kristen's Adventures in The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Kyle's Adventures in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Star Fox's Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2 *Kyle and Kristen Join The Rescuers *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Movie Specials This is a list of specials that either involve a holiday or season, like summer or spring. *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You *The FT Squad's Adventures in Circle of Life *The FT Squad's Adventures in Mickey's Christmas Carol *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *The FT Sqaud Meets Frosty the Snowman *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Nightmare Before Christmas *The FT Squad's Adventures in Veggie Tales: The Star of Christmas *The FT Squad's Adventures in Veggie Tales: An Easter Carol Spin Off Series This is a list of spin off series with the FT Squad. Please note that not all of these will appear on YouTube and some of these may not appear in chronological order, but the first twelve will. *Kyle's Adventures in Sonic X *Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kyle's Adventures in Totally Spies *Kyle's Adventures in Teen Titans *Kyle's Adventures with PB&J Otter *Kyle's Adventures with The Little Mermaid *Kristen's Adventures in The Powerpuff Girls *Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy *The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The FT Squad's Adventures with Timon and Pumbaa *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb *The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club *The FT Squad's Adventures with Spongebob SquarePants *The FT Squad's Adventures in Amazing Animals *The FT Squad's Adventures with Dora the Explorer *The FT Squad's Adventures with The Backyardigans *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Beast Wars *The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales *The FT Sqaud Meets Danny Phantom Category:FT SQUAD MEMBERS